Cordero, poción y caliente
by taniz
Summary: -Usted debería hacer lo mismo con el foco que lleva por cabello, señor.- y miró sus hebras platinas, desafiante y pronunciando la última palabra con una carga extra de ironía. Mentalmente, se anotó un punto a su favor. OneShoot. Reto.


_DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni lugares utilizados a continuación son mi creación, sino de JK. Lo mío es la situación y el tiempo invertido._

_

* * *

_

**_CORDERO, POCIÓN Y CALIENTE  
_**

Todo era tan injusto.

Desde el momento en que los alumnos de Gryffindor ponen un solo pie en las mazmorras saben que saldrán de ahí con algunos muchos puntos menos para su casa y, si el profesor Snape pasó mala noche y está muy inspirado, tal vez alguien acabe con el autoestima un poco bajo e incluso hay quien llora.

Y como para esta regla no hay excepción, el turno de hoy le ha tocado a ella_ "por su gigantesca muestra de ineptitud, señorita Greanger" _y no sólo eso, sino que se ha montado un pleito magistral con el albino de Malfoy ¿Consecuencias? Cien puntos menos para los leones y le ha sacado del aula con todo y castigo.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. No cumpliría el castigo que le había mandado para aquella noche sin al menos haber hecho el intento de quejarse con el director.

Porque ella no lavaría los calderos que se usaron durante todo el día, sin utilizar magia, sólo porque no revolvió su **poción** tres vueltas en sentido de las manecillas del reloj antes de agregarle ajenjo. No era su culpa que saltarse ese estúpido paso (del que obviamente no se percató) provocara que su caldero explotara y manchara todo el salón con su contenido. Y había sido culpa de alguna mística profecía (jura por Merlín que ella no tuvo nada que ver) que el 80% de la poción mal hecha fuera a parar en Malfoy y su ropa, empezando una disputa que fue lo que terminó de colmar la inexistente paciencia de Snape.

Y ahora estaba ahí, caminando distraída por los pasillos rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, gritando improperios mentalmente contra ciertas serpientes. El camino se le estaba acabando y ella seguía respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos del coraje.

Y si pensó, en algún momento, que eso fue lo peor que le pudo pasar en todo el día, fue porque definitivamente nunca esperó encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy parado con su imponente y larga cabellera rubia y su ropa siempre negra, fuera del despacho de Dumbledore.

Perfecto. Ya decía ella que le faltaba la cereza a su pastel.

Le miró y trató de serenarse únicamente para evitar cualquier comentario por parte de éste, y asintió con la cabeza a forma de frio saludo. Él le miró desde lo alto e imitó su movimiento

- Greanger- siseó con asco.

-Señor Malfoy- le tembló la voz de la rabia al recordar que uno de los motivos por los que estaba en ese preciso lugar y momento, era su queridísimo hijo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante bastante rato. Hermione se preguntaba qué hacía el papá de Malfoy ahí mientras Lucius hacía lo propio, pero no tenían intención alguna de dirigirse la palabra, así que el silencio se instaló en medio de ellos como una tercera persona en espera del director.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo (más lento, si es posible) y Hermione podría jurar que un cementerio era un antro muggle en comparación con esta situación, e irritada, decidió ponerle fin.

-Y… e… ¿espera al profesor Dumbledore?

-No. Me gusta la estatua del águila y decidí salir de mi lujosa mansión para échale un vistazo.- rodó los ojos más que exasperado y siguió sin dirigirle ni una mirada de reojo, tal y como hacía ella.

-Debe gustarle mucho.- sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre le habían agradado las competencias amistosas, y aunque ésta no era precisamente amistosa, le parecía que una riña de sarcasmos le sacaría un poco del estrés acumulado.

-Y usted ¿viene a pedirle al anciano deberes extras para divertirse un rato?- Lucius, después de todo, no pudo evitar mirarla al hablar, mientras se concentraba en poner su mejor cara de asco. Una tarea que no requería de mucho esfuerzo.

-No, como cada viernes vine a comer dulces de limón con el director mientras nos arreglamos las uñas y el cabello.- si bueno, tal vez después de haber usado todo su sarcasmo y frases ofensivas en la disputa con el hurón, se había quedado un poco seca.

-Gracias a Merlín. Su cabello se lo agradecerá.

Inconscientemente, Hermione se llevó las manos al pelo y lo acarició, para después dejarla laxa a su costado.

-Usted debería hacer lo mismo con el foco que lleva por cabello, señor.- y miró sus hebras platinas, desafiante y pronunciando la última palabra con una carga extra de ironía. Mentalmente, se anotó un punto a su favor.

-Buenas noches- una voz a sus espaldas, con tono rígido, les hizo voltear al mismo tiempo para encontrarse a McGonagal parada y con el ceño fruncido como habitualmente.

-Buenas noches- ambos respondieron el saludo y Hermione le regaló una sonrisa tensa a su profesora de transformaciones y puso sus mejores ojos de **cordero** degollado, rogando porque no hubiera escuchado el seguramente infantil pleito que había tenido con el señor Malfoy.

-El Profesor Dumbledore ha tenido que salir hace aproximadamente unas dos horas por un asunto del Ministerio, pero ya debe estar por volver. Si me permite, lo llevaré hasta su despacho para que espere más cómodamente.

-Gracias- Lucius asintió con la cabeza y giró su cuerpo hacia la estatua del águila. Dos leonas impertinentes y regañonas era más de lo que podía soportar su templanza.

-Señorita Greanger ¿puedo preguntarle qué hace en horas de clases aquí?

-Quisiera hablar con el director profesora, sobre un incidente con el profesor Snape- respondió, bajando el mentón mientras sus mejillas se volvían de grana

-Entiendo- tomó su varita y se acercó al águila. Dijo la contraseña y las escaleras comenzaron a girar, así que Hermione, Lucius y Minerva se subieron cada quien a un escalón y esperaron hasta que tuvieron enfrente la puerta del despacho.

-En cualquier momento debe llegar- y con un sordo golpe, la leona y la serpiente se quedaron solos de nuevo. Definitivamente aquella mañana McGonagal no estaba de humor.

Hermione decidió que esperaría en silencio hasta que llegara el director porque no tenía ánimo alguno de continuar con lo que les había sido interrumpido, así que tomó asiento frente al escritorio y se dispuso a continuar callada.

Lucius por su parte se sentó en la silla continua a Greanger y se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos y decidido a mantener el silencio sepulcral.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione tenía el cabello especialmente salvaje aquella noche, había intentado amarrarlo pero varios mechones habían escapado de su lugar y le cubrían los ojos, aplastándose contra su frente por culpa del sudor. A cada movimiento de su mano, lo acompañaba un insulto más fuerte y algún adjetivo más denigrante para su estimado profesor de pociones. Era el último caldero y estaba especialmente lleno de cochambre, pero pasados unos cinco minutos, y habiendo dejado todo impecable, dio por concluido su castigo.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó su túnica, que había dejado en un rincón después de que el sofocante calor la obligara a despojarse de ella. Se había remangado la blusa, la cual se le pegaba a ciertas zonas del estómago también gracias al sudor.

Molesta con el mundo y con el profesor Dumbledore que no le había sido de mucha ayuda, salió de las mazmorras rumbo a su torre.

Caminaba sintiéndose estresada por la cantidad de deberes que no había podido realizar porque había estado lavando calderos, cuando se encontró por segunda vez en lo que iba del día a aquel rubio insoportable; bueno, el padre, para ser más exactos.

-Le sienta bien ese perfume a mugre, Greanger

Hermione sintió el rostro **caliente** y supo que las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas de indignación. Frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula y las manos. Decidió que no quería lavar más calderos al día siguiente y se apresuró a rodear al señor Malfoy para ir lo más rápido posible al baño de prefectos y relajarse tras ponerle a la puerta un hechizo silenciador y gritar una y otra vez a todo pulmón sus sentimientos por el profesor Snape, Lucius, Draco y…

-¿Tiene usted prisa señorita? ¿O cuál es la excusa para su mala educación?

Pero ni el león más manso se mantendría pacífico ante tal situación. Sacó la varita y comenzó a respirar agitadamente de la furia. Podía sentir sus latidos acelerados bajo la piel del pecho y le cruzaban por la cabeza mil y un hechizos para lanzar, aunque ninguno demasiado resistente para las paredes tan viejas del castillo.

-Le recomiendo bajar la varita

-Y yo le recomiendo cerrar la boca- estaba harta de serpientes por aquel día.

Lucius alzó una ceja divertidísimo de ver a la prefecta estallar con tanta rapidez. Hizo además de dar un paso hacia ella.

-No se acerque

-No es cortés tratar así a sus mayores

Y sin importarle la previa amenaza, avanzó con paso lento mientras la leona luchaba internamente por dos opciones: correr o las más sensata, hechizarlo.

Pero mientras debatía mentalmente, y sin darse cuenta, Lucius estaba ahora a pocos centímetros de ella. Cuando calló en la cuenta, Hermione dio un paso para atrás y abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero el rubio volvió a acortar distancias. Repitieron esto varias veces hasta que, sin percatarse, Hermione terminó acorralada contra la pared y confundida como nunca había estado en su vida, ni siquiera para un examen. Trató de levantar nuevamente la varita para amenazarlo cuando sintió una mano grande cerrarse sobre su muñeca derecha y la otra tomar su cintura con firmeza.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado y la castaña sabía que había visto antes ese gesto en alguien más, pero el embriagador olor a colonia no la dejó continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos y, aturdida, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sintió la respiración de Lucius sobre la frente y contra todo pronóstico, olvidó que era él de quien se trataba, o intentó hacerlo.

-Creí que pondría más resistencia. ¿Se dice usted leona?- quería verla enojarse de nuevo.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y abrió los ojos nuevamente, y comenzó a moverse con fuerza para intentar soltarse, roja de vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar por el momento, por más pequeño que este hubiera sido.

-Suélteme o grito- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió que podría hacer para zafarse de él pues estaba casi inmovilizada. Pero no contó con que Lucius, al verla intentar abrir la boca para comenzar a chillar, la besara con fuerza para acallar sus gritos y se quedó estática de la impresión. Quiso decirle que se alejara pero el rubio sólo utilizó esto a su favor y deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña, quién cerró los ojos por lo fuerte de la sensación. Estaba rígida en su posición; aún si Lucius no la estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza, ella no habría podido correr, que era lo que tenía que haber hecho.

El rubio se separó de ella y le miró desde arriba. Se veía tan pequeña y tan sorprendida que le hizo reír, siempre con fanfarronería

-Sí, tengo ese efecto

Hermione levantó las cejas y abrió aún más los ojos. Articuló con la boca pero ninguno de los insultos que pensaba logró gritar , y los hechizos no verbales que le habría gustado invocar no arremetieron contra el señor Malfoy. Pero él, arrogante como era, invadió el espacio personal de la muchacha y pegó su nariz con la de ella, quien seguía sin poder articular palabra pero ahora, tampoco podía pensar.

El gris de aquellos ojos le parecía tan asquerosamente hipnotizante, que no pudo dejar de verlos, hasta que ya no estaban más y lo único que había eran párpados pálidos y una boca tratando de dominar la suya. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sabiendo que cuando esa bizarra situación terminara, tendría que ir de por vida a un psicólogo.

El sabor a menta de la boca de Lucius, el mismo olor a colonia que sintió en el despacho del director cuando esperaban a Dumbledore, lo dominante de la estatura del rubio, lo grande de sus manos aún sosteniendo su muñeca y cintura y lo asquerosamente bien que besaba la estaba empezando a marear. Él le pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior, recorría su boca por completo y le mordía el labio de cuando en cuando y ella no podía más que dejarse hacer. Pero el frio que cubría su espalda, producto de estar recargada en las paredes de piedra del castillo no la dejaba perderse por completo. Hasta que Lucius pegó su cuerpo al de ella, y toda sensación ajena desapareció por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Al parecer, tiene usted ganas de limpiar más calderos.

Hermione levantó el rostro de golpe y miró a su alrededor desconcertada, encontrándose con la figura enfundada en infinita ropa negra de su profesor de pociones. Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había sucedido y enrojeció al ver los calderos sucios alrededor.

Como hasta en sus sueños, siguió maldiciendo mentalmente hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras ella. Se levantó con esfuerzos pues tenía el brazo entumido por haber dormido sobre él y se rió nerviosamente. Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, todavía un poco sonrojada. No se molestó en guardar los utensilios, total, mañana regresaría a limpiar calderos.

* * *

_No tengo comentarios. Si no lo subía hoy, no lo haría nunca.  
Tarde, pero llegó (: gracias por el rompedero de cabeza Wals._

_Tanni_


End file.
